Protect the Princess!
by Ruka - - x
Summary: Small Lady's sixteenth birthday marks her journey into adulthood, and she now has the responsibility to take over Crystal Tokyo if ever needed. As a long-lost enemy resurfaces, the young princess must learn to take the matter into her own hands.
1. Celebration

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, settings, or locations... though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is complete! I probably won't have 8 up till the weekend because of school, but I would appreciate some reviews! For anyone who has read all the way to six so far, thanks!

This story is dedicated to a little SM guild called Nobara, and also to a very lovely girl in my life.

* * *

The young Princess awoke to soft purring at her side. Ruby eyes opened to meet another pair of optics. "Diana?" muttered Chibi-usa sleepily, sitting up.

"Happy birthday, Small Lady!" squeaked the purplish cat, leaping up into her lap and nuzzling her. "Today you are _officially_ a Lady!"

The pink-haired girl had almost forgot. She leapt out of bed, her soft pink nightgown fluttering as her feet hit the floor. As she ran to her tall windows, Diana just sat, tail wiggling happily, her eyes squinting as sunlight flooded the room."What a beautiful day!" shouted Chibi-usa, scooping up her companion and sliding her feet into pink slippers. Today was the day: her sixteenth birthday!

Chibi-usa, or more properly labeled as Princess Serenity, walked the spacious, bright halls of Crystal Tokyo in pursuit of her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" she called, her voice echoing endlessly down the well-lit walkways. She stopped as she approached the dining hall, hearing hushed voices from beyond. Chibi-usa was almost positive her parents were in there.

She stepped over the threshold into the cavernous room, the sight of her parents making her heart beat quickly. They both turned to her, equal looks of excitement upon their faces. "Happy birthday, Small Lady!" they chimed, both standing to embrace their daughter. Chibi-usa gladly buried her face into their clothes... oh, how she loved her parents.

"And happy birthday to you, Mama!" retorted the girl, and her mother smiled.

"My day isn't as important as yours,but I'm not going to lie and say my cake isn't bigger," replied Neo-Queen Serenity, a goofy grin appearing on her face. Chibi-usa didn't mind; if anything, it comforted her that her mother wouldn't be eating _her _cake. The Queen was infamous for indulging in food, particularly sweets.

Suddenly, Luna and Artemis leapt onto the table, a scroll secure in their mouths. Nudging it open for the King and Queen, everyone sat down expectantly, including the Princess. Diana jumped into her lap to listen to what her parents had to say.

"The guest list has dwindled a bit," explained Luna, showing that a few names had been crossed out. "The Outer Senshi can't come... Pluto explained that there has been a lot of alien activity."

"Relatively minor things," Artemis assured as the King and Queen froze in their seats. "But... they are consistent, minor attacks."

King Endymion nodded, and he leaned forward to examine the list. "The Inner Senshi can still come though, right?" he asked, glancing to Chibi-usa to see if she was disappointed. She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully, keeping her mouth shut so she didn't appear too hurt.

"Yes, of course!" Luna said quickly, nodding furiously. "Small Lady will still have an audience for her big day!"

"Well then, we'll have to start setting up," said Neo-Queen Serenity, standing and retreating to the kitchen. "I want these cakes done early so I can taste-test!"

The cats also departed, and so it was just the King and Princess at the table. Sensing tension, Endymion placed his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Small Lady, they would come if their duty wasn't so necessary to our survival."

Chibi-usa nodded, trying to fight the hot tears pricking at her eyes. She was so eager to see Puu and Hotaru, but they were busy... every year, it seemed they were. But the Princess always forgave them, due to the magnitude of their responsibilities.

But... this was the year it really counted.

"Everyone else will be there!" said her father, squeezing his daughter. "Please try to feel better, because you know they would be here if they could." He stood, giving his daughter one last fleeting smile before turning to the kitchen, his cape sweeping as he walked.

Diana stared up into Chibi-usa's eyes, which still glittered with tears. "Small Lady, don't frown," she whispered. "Do it any other day but today! You'll only turn sixteen once!"

The pink-haired girl was silent, but then smiled gently. "You're right... I shouldn't be mad, because they are doing a big thing for Crystal Tokyo."

"Right," replied Diana with a nod. "How about you go start getting ready? I want to see your dress!"

The Princess gave an appreciative nod, lowering the cat to the ground before taking off back to her bedroom. The disappointment dug at her a little, but overall, she knew it was for the best. It was better than something attacking the Kingdom, especially on her birthday! Determined to have the best birthday ever, Princess Serenity took to her room to start getting ready.


	2. Vengeance

A dark castle. Sweeping darkness that was rivaled by none. A powerful woman sat upon a golden, jewel-encrusted throne, her legs crossed and elbow leaning on the chair's glittering arm. The woman looked bored, her shining eyes narrowed in thought. Her bastion floated mindlessly through space, the dark edifice inhabited by no other being. The woman was alone, and she preferred it that way.

Long golden-red locks fell to the floor and gathered there, her painted lips pursed. Her body and position screamed nothing but pure tension... but no one was there to appease her. Instead, she played with the glimmering Star Seed floating before her presence, letting the jewel become clasped and unclasped in her fist. She extracted it from no one; it was her own.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked, as if the question bothered her more than anything else. Upon speaking, her expression turned into a snarl. "How did I let the universe slip from my hands, when I could practically taste its sweet power?" She stared at the Star Seed hungrily, staring deeply into its center as if it would answer. Chaos had once again ensued within her body, and she allowed its strength to overcome her. Ever since her cleansing, she had thought long and hard about Sailor Moon's purity and how it affected her... it angered her how easily she was defeated!

"Perhaps... I relied on my minions too much," she muttered, closing her eyes and imagining the dying faces of her loyal subjects. The woman couldn't imagine picking up any more willing recruits. "I suppose this time I'll only rely on my own wits. I need no followers!" She stood in excitement, the Star Seed becoming encased in her palm once more. A dark cackle emitted from her lips, and she strode down an endless, black hallway, trusting her senses to lead her through.

At last. The woman came upon golden armor, the shell that she had abandoned in the past to submit to Sailor Moon's power. Hastily she pulled it onto her form, cackling loudly as the shining fuku graced her form once again. Finally, she pulled the helmet onto her head, pushing her mounds of hair into its confines. Her powerful bracelets encircling her wrists and glimmering fuku gracing her form, she strode to a window that overlooked all of space, the universe that would soon be within her grasp.

"Sailor Moon shall meet her downfall, and I shall be the one to personally deliver justice to her _and _her guardians! They shall all rue the day they ever crossed me! I, Sailor Galaxia, shall take what's rightfully mine!" She cackled loudly, power surging through her form. The Golden Queen returned excitably to her throne, allowing the Star Seed to meander above her.

"My collection will be endless, and _complete_ this time," Galaxia said, grinning and laughing darkly. "Everyone shall suffer in my wake."

She began to change course, allowing her castle to start taking route to earth's solar system. During that time, she would plot and formulate her malevolent plan.

Meanwhile, a certain blue-eyed girl sensed the shift...

_I have to warn them._


	3. Threat

There was little to do in space. The young girl sighed and leaned precariously on her Glaive. She _could _be in Crystal Tokyo right now, but...

"No, we have duties," said the curt voice of Sailor Uranus.

"Right, and we can't risk even a second," added the firm voice of Neptune. Sailor Saturn, one of the youngest senshi, sometimes had problems concentrating when there was no danger. The way her "Mama and Papa" held such focus was admirable and confusing to the girl. Sailor Pluto, her other "Mama," was guarding the Time Gate.

"Was that a rift?" asked Uranus, leaning toward Neptune to check her Aqua Mirror.

"It could have been, but I'm not sure. It's not detected in the Mirror..."

Saturn watched the dull movement of comets, though she wasn't even focused on them. All she wanted was to see Chibi-usa, be somewhere a little more interesting than out in space! The luxury and beauty of Crystal Tokyo was just a few planets away...

"That was definitely a rift," said Uranus, staring out into the infinite blackness. "I feel something..." Her eyes narrowed, and instinctively she let her Space Sword materialize from the air.

"I do, too." Neptune clutched her Mirror close to her chest, as if trying to listen. She glanced over to the dark girl, smiling softly. "Are you sensing anything?"

"Yes," Saturn answered, the grip on her Silence Glaive tightening. "Whatever it is, it feels like something... huge."

"Huge?" questioned the duo. Uranus put her hand to her chin thoughfully, and Neptune also looked baffled. "If it were something big, we would have sensed a bigger rift," concluded the blonde. Neptune checked the Mirror, but she obviously saw nothing of importance.

"Uranus," said the bluenette, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Sometimes I think you underestimate how sensitive your daughter is." Saturn silently agreed, although she hadn't felt such dread in a long time.

"I'm... ready," muttered the Senshi of Silence, lifting the Glaive from her side and in a fighting position. Uranus and Neptune looked resolved, also preparing their weapons. However, small, white feathers started to descend slowly around them. They stood upright, looking around to find the source. "Look!" exclaimed Michiru, pointing upward. The other two cast their eyes upward.

In a stream of benevolent, white light, a small figure was floating downward on an umbrella. As she drew closer, the Outer Senshi recognized their company: Sailor Chibichibimoon. She appeared to be the same age as their last meeting, a warm smile upon her tiny face. Like her comrades, she was also wearing fuku.

"Chibichibi..." muttered Sailor Saturn, reaching out to let a feather fall into her gloved palm.

"Why is she here?" asked Uranus suspiciously.

"That explains the small rift," answered Neptune with relief. As soon as Chibichibimoon touched down, the bluenette leaned down to her level. "Hello again! Why are you here?"

The tiny girl stared up into their eyes, her umbrella forming into her heart rod. "Danger," she said quietly, seriously. "Chibichibi." They had no time to question before a roaring noise engulfed them. The four Senshi kneeled down and took cover. Upon the horizon came a floating castle, its oddly-shaped windows quite telling to who its owner may be.

"Galaxia!" shrieked Neptune, who was holding Chibichibi to her chest. Uranus stood, holding the sword above her head and inviting the other three to join her. They stood uneasily, the sound deafening.

"Silent Wall!" called Saturn as the castle drew nearer, putting up an invisible force field to hopefully guard them. Chibichibi Moon closed her eyes and a pink wall appeared above them along with Saturn's, doubling the protection. Her powers had always been mysterious.

Uranus and Neptune stood behind their companions, Uranus putting her hands on Saturn's shoulders and Neptune wrapping her arms around the small Chibichibi, trying to lend them their powers to keep up the barriers. "Hold on!" shouted Uranus over the roar, and they all braced for cover.

The barriers were useless, and they were immediately blown over from the impact. In the aftermath, they floated, unconscious, through space...


	4. Maturity

Defeating all thoughts of bitterness, Chibi-usa used the morning to her advantage, preparing for the event that would soon be happening: her birthday party. This was especially important, since this year she would be an "adult" of sorts, able to take the throne if anything ever happened to her mother. She was excited for the responsibility, but also afraid of it. Her powers were still not fully developed.

"It's so pretty, Small Lady!" cooed Diana as the Princess twirled in her white, flowing dress. She felt very beautiful, just like her mother. Instead of her usual pigtails, the girl brushed through her bubblegum-pink tresses until they were pleasantly wavy. After she finished, it surprised her how much older she looked. Dare she think it? She looked _mature_.

She headed downstairs, Diana weaving beneath her feet, and she began to greet her guests. Moon people, Moon people, more Moon people...

"Small Lady!" Four older giggling women drifted to her side, all giving her hugs and well-wishes. They were her mother's guardians: Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto, who were Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, respectively. They all looked so mature and elegant in their evening gowns, and the small Princess silently admired them. She was always rather close to them, but tonight for some reason they seemed to be in a different league. So tall, stunning... she wanted to be like that someday.

Soon after, her own guardians arrived, also dressed nicely. "Happy birthday!" they all said. The Asteroid Senshi made her feel a little less lonely; even though it was her night and she _should _feel like an adult, she didn't. It made her seem even more childish beneath all these tall, glamorous people. Hotaru wasn't even here to sympathize...

"All right! Time for cake!" shouted Neo-Queen Serenity, and everyone grew silent. Endymion presented Chibi-usa with her pink, layered cake. It was truly beautiful, yet tiny compared to her mother's seven-layered masterpiece. Surrounded by family and friends, she watched her father light the candles, and her eyes grew fuzzy at the sight. Sixteen. It seemed like such a huge skip from fifteen...

"Blow them out!" screamed Minako (a little drunk), and Chibi-usa's mother blew out her candles; she only missed one. "Your turn, Small Lady," she said with a smile.

Chibi-usa stared into the flames before closing her eyes. _I wish to grow up and be strong and mature... just like my mom and dad. _Concentrating on this wish, she blew out the candles. Applause and shouts of "Congratulations!" were emitted, and she smiled in response.

Everyone enjoyed both cakes, and Chibi-usa couldn't help but to eat more than one piece. She let loose, enjoying the party's people and events. It was loud, a celebration! What could be better than the Moon Queen and Princess' birthdays?

Around midnight, the guests were let out, the royal family thanking everyone for coming. Chibi-usa's guardians were the last to leave, and then they shut the door for the evening. "I ate too much cake," complained the Queen, sitting down in a chair in utter despair.

"Well, four pieces _is _a lot," replied Endymion with his eyebrows raised. Serenity didn't respond, but groaned and clutched her stomach. The King turned to his daughter. "Well, did you have fun, Small Lady?"

"I had a lot of fun!" Chibi-usa replied with a grin, sitting next to her mother.

"Now, you're an adult, a young lady," explained Endymion. "The Kingdom is up to you if anything were to ever happen to your mother–-"

"Like overeating?" moaned the Queen, rolling her head around.

Endymion sighed, but continued. "Small Lady, this is a big responsibility, and I think you're mature enough."

The Princess was unsure how to answer her father, so she fell silent for a moment. "I know I can do it. I can fill for my mom if it's ever needed."

"It may be sooner than you realized," boomed a cruel, echoing voice, and then one of the tall windows was blown out. Glass shattered everywhere... stepping on the broken shards with no remorse was a tall, glimmering figure, clad in golden armor and sporting a wicked grin.

"Now, no need for such kind greetings," drawled the woman, staring down the royal family. "Bow to me and call me your ruler, and there will be no trouble at all."


	5. Tragedy

Sailor Galaxia continued to advance on the family, who recoiled farther back with every step. "What, did you miss me?" asked the woman, the grin upon her face spreading. "Or are you intimidated...?"

"Get out now," muttered Endymion, standing to meet her. Galaxia stopped, folding her arms.

"I've only come for what I deserve... and that's _her _Star Seed." She pointed a long finger in the Queen's direction, but Endymion quickly stepped in her way.

"You deserve to rot in hell! Now, get out!" he shouted, pulling his sword from its sheath. Galaxia didn't flinch; she merely inched even closer.

"Are you trying to start a fight? I wouldn't want to destroy your beautiful castle..." The Golden Queen's voice was soft, mocking, her foot crunching over the pieces of glass on the floor. Endymion didn't lower his sword.

"Galaxia, I'll just have to purify you like I did last time!" said Neo-Queen Serenity, standing and walking to meet with her husband. They stood together, but Chibi-usa was still bundled into her seat, frightened.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, or better yet, Sailor Moon! You will give me the key to unlocking the galaxy. With your Star Seed, I will have infinite power..."

"Why would I do that?" the Queen asked, holding her hands over her heart to protect the sacred jewel. "I'm not handing over my life to your wicked deeds!"

"If you're not going to give it to me quietly, then I'll have to take it by force," Galaxia threatened, her voice suddenly angry. A sword materialized in her hand, and she held it before the couple.

"You're not going to take it from my mom!" screamed Chibi-usa, running to stand by her parents. "You'll... you'll have to get through me first!" At the sight of the Princess' size, Galaxia emitted a booming laugh.

"You think that's a challenge for me, the most powerful Senshi to exist?" she asked haughtily, still laughing. "Trust me, Princess... it will be like snapping a toothpick in half."

Drawing power from within her, Chibi-usa called out her transformation. Suddenly, adorned in her fuku, Sailor Chibimoon stood there. She pulled out her Cutie Rod, pointing it in Galaxia's direction. "If you don't stand back, I'll attack!"

"Small Lady! Don't be brash!" yelled the Queen, although she also pulled out her henshin wand. Before their very eyes, she became Sailor Moon; wings unfurled and fuku shining, she looked positively immaculate.

Galaxia was unfazed. "Try whatever you may... you won't defeat me." She approached the Queen, but Endymion intervened, using his sword to battle hers. Galaxia cackled yet again. "Your weapon can't defeat mine! My sword is laced with the worst evil in the galaxy!" It wasn't long before the King's sword snapped; he fell to his knees from the impact of the blow, his sword falling into tiny shards.

Before Chibimoon knew what was occurring, the King was stabbed. She screamed.

Galaxia, however, continued her hollow laughter. "Now it's your turn," she said to the Princess, narrowing her eyes. "Not that it'll be a challenge..."

"Wait!" shouted Sailor Moon, stepping between them. She looked resigned. "Take me instead, Galaxia..."

"Always the martyr, aren't we?" drawled Galaxia, approaching the Queen with a catlike grin. "But that was part of my plan... you wouldn't _dare _let your brethrens' blood drop, although your precious Endymion died for you early."

"He isn't dead," Sailor Moon replied, glancing toward the King. "But I take responsibility for his pain... I'll go with you."

"S-Serenity!" moaned the wounded King. "You can't..."

"I have to," she said with determination, stepping toward the evil woman. "It's for all my Senshi."

"The Outer Senshi are already dead," said Galaxia, and the three of them gasped in surprise.

"No!" shouted Serenity.

"No–way–!" mustered Endymion, sitting up, his eyes widened.

Hotaru. Puu. Haruka. Michiru. The faces crossed Chibi-usa's mind... their dying faces...

Chibi-usa became irrationally angry, her optics narrowing. She clutched her weapon, sprinting. "_You evil woman! I hope you die!_" she screamed, leaping onto Galaxia and beginning to use her fists upon the woman. It wasn't long before she was thrown to the ground, her body screaming in pain. Galaxia approached her darkly, face twisted in fury. A small drop of blood graced the side of her face.

"An insignificant coward like you isn't going to be my downfall," she hissed, kneeling to Chibimoon's level and letting their faces become close. "Did you hear me? You're a _coward. _You're an insignificant coward who couldn't protect your mother or your father. How can you _live _with that?!"

Chibi-usa recoiled, tears welling in her eyes from a mixture of her pain and her emotions. There was no reply coming from her mouth; she only curled up tighter on the ground. This satisfied the Golden Queen, who stood and said, "I'll just end your misery for you... it's a little favor from me." Slowly she began to raise her blade.

"Small Lady!" shouted her parents, though she didn't respond. Her eyes were transfixed on the blade, waiting for it to end.

"STOP!" came shouts, and four blurs scooped up the Princess before the blade could touch her. Instead, in crashed into the marble, leaving a deep hole.

"Small Lady, are you all right?" asked Sailor Ceres; Juno was holding her, and Pallas and Vesta were protecting the group.

"Surrender the Queen, or we'll have to whip you into shape!" shouted Sailor Vesta.

"Surrender her to a bunch of rogue Senshi with little purpose?" sighed Galaxia, amused by the events.

"No... Asteroid Senshi, I need to go," said the Queen. Her transformation reversed, and she was once again in her dress... this was a sign of her resignation and surrender.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" the Asteroids responded in outrage.

"No... no, you can't go," muttered Endymion.

"Mama, no!" shouted Chibimoon, trying to fight off her guardians, who were all holding her tightly.

"Do me a favor and protect Small Lady," said the Queen before turning to Galaxia. The Asteroid Senshi hesitated, but heeded, carrying the struggling Princess up to her room.

"Mama!" she kept yelling the whole way up. _"Mama!"_ She assumed her mother had vanished, was kidnapped. As soon as she was locked in her room, three words kept circling in her mind.

_I'm a coward. I'm a coward. I'm a coward._


	6. Recovery

Small Lady didn't sleep well that night. The moment her eyes had finally closed to sleep, her guardians appeared at her door to wake her up. They were out at her door throughout the whole evening. As she walked down to the dining room where she greeted her parents yesterday morning, the quartet flanked her like bodyguards. "It's for your own good," she was constantly assured, but who could say what was best for her?

"Good morning, Small Lady," greeted Luna. Artemis and Diana were sitting with her, and the trio seemed very uneasy speaking to the Princess.

"Morning," she mumbled, stopping to pet Diana's head. It was obvious that the tiny cat was stressed, remorseful... if anything, Chibi-usa didn't want her feline guardian to feel as guilty as she did.

They all sat and ate a small breakfast, which the pink-tressed girl hardly touched. She didn't look up at anybody, though the cats and Asteroids kept shooting worried glances to one another. "I'm okay, all right?" Chibi-usa finally stated, meeting their eyes at last. "Please quit acting like I don't see you."

"Sorry, Small Lady," apologized Pallas. "Pallas and everyone else are just so worried about you."

"Yeah, that's a lot to swallow," added Juno.

"If you guys really cared about how I feel, please quit following me around everywhere. I'm perfectly capable of moving on my own."

"But... your mother asked for your protection," Ceres added. "As your guardians and servants to the Queen, we must obey."

"Then follow me instead of boxing me in," retorted the girl. Silence ensued. She twirled her chopsticks, not looking up at anyone.

"All right. We'll lax up a little bit," Vesta finally said. "But at the sight of any danger, we're crowding you." The other three guardians nodded, and Chibi-usa mustered a half-hearted nod as well.

"Well, if we're done eating, Serenity's guardians are in the living room to speak to you," Luna said. "We need to catch you all up on everything that's going on."

"How's Papa?" Chibi-usa asked suddenly, realizing she hadn't said anything on behalf of his wounds.

"He's in serious condition, but doing better," Artemis assured. "We're not losing him... he just needs more time to recover."

The group filed in to the next room, which is where the events of last night happened. Everything was replaced to its original order, except for the windows, which were still broken. The Princess avoided her seat from the previous night, so she took another one. The Inner Senshi looked serious and gaunt, not at all like their cheerful selves from the night before. It was as if they stayed up all night.

"Small Lady, we need to fill you in on everything that's going on," Minako stated, her tone serious. "The Moon Kingdom and the overall Solar System is in extreme danger right now."Chibi-usa figured that much. She invited Diana into her lap, so that she had something to clutch to her. This would all be bad news, just a repeat of last night and more.

"Currently, we have no idea where Galaxia is," Ami said, her computer open in her lap. "The Queen is unable to be located, which leads me to believe that they broke into a separate dimension far out in space... fortunately, though, your father is in better condition now. I dressed his wounds, and he is recovering slowly, but surely."

"What about the Outer Senshi?" asked Chibi-usa suddenly. She was very worried about Hotaru.

"Well..." Makoto's eyes were downcast, and she twirled a finger in her brunette locks nervously. "We're not sure."

"Galaxia said they were dead," insisted Chibi-usa.

"Then they very well may be," replied Makoto with a forlorn sigh. "Either that, or she's playing a game..." She looked up at Chibi-usa, noting the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Small Lady, don't cry. Don't assume the worst, but don't get your hopes up either. If we can conclude anything about the Outer Senshi, it's that they can outlast almost anything." This really didn't comfort the Princess at all. She automatically assumed the worst.

"And, one more thing," Rei added. "As the Princess, you are fulfilling the Queen's duties until her return." Chibi-usa looked up, staring into Rei's eyes with disbelief. Yesterday seemed so different when she told her father she could handle it if her mother somehow couldn't rule the kingdom. It was different after her party ended and she felt truly content. Now, in the face of terror, it was so much different.

A large bout of silence passed. "Is this... what it's like being an adult?" the Princess suddenly asked, twiddling her fingers into Diana's purplish fur.

"Small Lady," said Rei sadly.

"I don't know if I'm really ready for this," concluded Chibi-usa, her voice shaking. She stood, holding Diana to her chest. "Yesterday and years before, I was always ready to grow up. But now... now I'm not so sure."

No one said anything. A tear fell down Chibi-usa's cheek. Finally, she said, "I need time to myself." Before anyone could stop her, she fled back upstairs to her bedroom.

As she flung herself onto her bed to cry into her pillow, Diana flipped from her arms to avoid being squished. The cat listened to Chibi-usa's sobs and undecipherable words, but she had nothing to say. "Small Lady," she said quietly, laying next to Chibi-usa's head to talk.

"Diana," said Chibi-usa, her voice muffled, "Nobody understands."

"I do!" Diana chirped. "This is all a lot to deal with, and you really weren't prepared for any of this to happen."

"But my Papa," said Chibi-usa, her face surfacing to meet Diana's. She was red, her cheeks lined with tears. "He sacrificed a lot for my Mama, and I didn't do anything." A new wave of sobs overcame her. "I couldn't protect her!"

"No one expected you to!" retorted Diana. "You may be an adult now, but you're still young and not that strong."

"If only I was. I slashed at her and made her bleed, but then she defeated me... physically and emotionally."

"And that's enough," Diana said, seeming satisfied. "You did all you could."

"I guess..." Chibi-usa sighed. "I need to talk to my Papa."

"I know where he is," Diana responded, standing and leaping off the bed. "Let's go!"

Chibi-usa wiped her face dry and then opened her door, only to see the Asteroids standing in front of it. They grinned sheepishly. "Orders," they all answered; Chibi-usa ignored them and walked past them. As soon as she was several feet ahead, her guardians willfully followed.

"Stay outside," she said to everyone, including her cat. Diana immediately sat, and the guardians positioned themselves along the door. She entered.

"Papa," she whispered, approaching the lone bed. The King lay asleep, his chest covered with bandages. A bloodstain had crept through the material. The sight made Chibi-usa extremely sad, but she fought her tears. "Papa. Please wake up."

King Endymion's eyes slowly opened, and he saw Chibi-usa in the corner of his eye. "Small Lady," he mustered, wincing against pain.

"Stay still," she insisted, placing her hands gingerly upon his tense arm. He slowly relaxed.

"Please don't worry about me. I'm fine," he said. "I'm a lot more worried about you." He spoke very slowly and quietly to avoid pain again.

She smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, either."

"Small Lady, what happened last night wasn't at all your fault," he suddenly said, looking toward her intently. "You must think it is, especially because of what I told you before about the Kingdom..." He closed his eyes, as if disappointed. "I'm really sorry for loading that onto you."

"You didn't," Chibi-usa replied. "I thought I was ready. If we had known what was going to happen..." She shook her head; she didn't want to regret anything.

"You did your best... you even made Galaxia bleed," Endymion said, smiling at the Princess. "You were stronger than ever." Hearing her father say this made Chibi-usa feel much better. However, one thing bugged her.

"So you don't think I'm.. a coward?" she said quickly, as if the word were poison.

"Of course not," Endymion responded. "You were extremely brave for someone your age."

Again, this made Chibi-usa feel much better. "Papa, thank you," she said, squeezing his arm gingerly. "I'm going to let you rest now." She stood, about to let herself out.

"Small Lady, please have faith we'll locate your mother," the King said, and she nodded. She left the room, pushing through her guardians, who appeared to have had their ears glued to the door.

Chibi-usa felt stronger. Her father saw what happened, and he experienced physical pain that no one else had. For him to say she was strong... that meant a lot to her. The Princess, despite everything, allowed herself to smile.

"Small Lady!" exclaimed Diana in surprise.

"It was good to talk to Papa," she said, scooping up Diana in her arms. She began walking upstairs to her room.

"That's wonderful!" said Diana. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to catch up on sleep and think. Then, I'll return with an answer to the others." She swelled with determination. "I'm going to avenge my mother."

They walked up the stairs in silence, and as she reached her bedroom she let Diana back onto the floor. "Good night, Diana," she said with a smile. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Anything for you, Small Lady," Diana said with a bow before retreating. The Asteroids finally reached the landing moments after.

"These stairs can get so tiring!" Juno growled.

"Pallas' feet are hurting!" chimed Pallas, sitting and pouting. Chibi-usa looked upon them with a smile.

"I demand you get sleep," she said, noting their tired faces. "We have a lot to do when I wake up."

"Are you sure?" they inquired, eyebrows raised. It was obvious they were dying to get some rest.

"Of course I am," the pink-haired girl responded. "Have a good sleep."

"Good night, Small Lady," they responded with a bow. Chibi-usa shut her door, allowing herself to be lulled off to sleep. She was surprised at how easy it was.


	7. Regroup

When Chibi-usa went into the dining hall that morning, Serenity's guardians were seated in a square, eating quietly. They looked like they were discussing something deep until the pink-haired girl entered; at the sight, they grew silent. "Morning," she said, sitting next to Rei.

"Good morning, Small Lady," they replied, fleeting looks of nervousness upon their faces.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'm perfectly fine. I actually have some orders."

The Asteroids, who had come in behind her, all looked surprised. "Small Lady!" shouted Juno, eyebrows raised. "Suddenly you're much more authoritative!"

"It's on behalf of the Moon Kingdom... and my Mama and Papa," Chibi-usa said with determination, standing. "We need to search for her _and _the Outer Senshi!"

"Well, we have no idea where she could be," Ami said sullenly, pulling out her computer again. "We have no leads... it's as if Galaxia's castle completely disappeared into another dimension that we can't break without having knowledge of it."

Chibi-usa faltered. How would they obtain that knowledge...?

"Also, it's very dangerous out where the Outer Senshi are posted," said Rei. "That's a harsh environment that only they can withstand."

Chibi-usa cried out in frustration and slammed her fists down onto the table. "We need to do _something_! Hotaru and the others could be floating in space, and my Mama is even worse off!" Tears weren't even near her eyes; her attitude had changed completely overnight.

"They're right, Small Lady," said Ceres. "There's not much we can do right now."

"But we _have _to," said Chibi-usa. "Lives of our fellow Senshi depend on it!"

"The life of just Neo-Queen Serenity, actually."

That voice was so familiar... everyone turned to look at who had just arrived.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were draped along the shoulders of the three Starlights. "We're okay," said Uranus weakly, smiling at the group. "Just... a little sore."

"As soon as Galaxia's castle crossed through our Solar System into yours, our Princess felt it," said Sailor Star Maker seriously. "That's when she knew she was pursuing the Moon Kingdom, and we came to assist on our Princess' orders."

"On our way to Crystal Tokyo, though," continued Star Healer, sitting Neptune into a chair, "we ran into these three." She indicated the three injured soldiers, now sitting in chairs with relief.

"They were unconscious, so we scooped them up and brought them to you," said Star Fighter. "Our Princess should be joining us shortly."

Chibi-usa was so taken aback by their visitors, she had no room to speak. Saturn looked up at her and smiled. "I'm sorry if we worried you."

"You did!" she shouted, running up to Hotaru and embracing her. "I was so worried about you!" Tears brimmed at her eyes, and then she realized how childish she was being. Before she could shuffle away and apologize, the dark senshi returned the hug.

"But where's Sailor Pluto?" asked Makoto suddenly.

"She should be at the Time Gate," responded Neptune quietly. "I can imagine she is holding tightly to the Gate, lest Galaxia try to take hold of it." The bluenette sighed miserably. "Chibichibi appeared to us before the castle came through, as if trying to warn us, too. But... we didn't find her."

"What?" Chibi-usa gasped. She turned to the Starlights for a second opinion. They all shook their heads sadly.

"We only located these three," said Star Maker sadly. The group all bowed their heads, wondering if Chibichibi possibly survived.

"Chibichibi survived," came a soothing voice, and Princess Kakyuu entered the room gracefully. The Starlights immediately bowed, and everyone else followed their example. She smiled demurely and beckoned everyone to return to their seats. "Now, please..."

"Princess Kakyuu, we are happy you've arrived safely," said Star Fighter, still low upon the ground.

"Chibichibi simply disappeared to her own time," she explained. "Aware of the danger from her standing point in the future, she tried to fend off Galaxia herself along with the Outer Senshi... but Galaxia's powers have truly advanced." Her fiery eyes were laced with quiet concern. "This will prove to be quite a battle."

"We're ready to follow any leads you may have!" said Minako fiercely.

"Unfortunately, I have none," responded Kakyuu with a frown. "Serenity's aura is far from this galaxy."

Everyone seemed to let out their breath, since they figured that the Kinmoku Princess could possibly have a lead.

"We do have a lead," said a sullen voice, and Sailor Pluto was standing at the door.

"Pluto!" shouted everyone, while Chibi-usa was the only to call, "Puu!"

She smiled graciously before becoming serious again. "Neo-Queen Serenity isn't in this Solar System... she's not even in this dimension," she explained. "The only person who detected where the castle might permanently reside is Sailor Cosmos."

"Chibichibi in the future?" asked Rei suddenly, putting her fist to her chin in thought. "But how could she have figured it out?"

"She sensed it before it even came," explained Setsuna, garnet eyes unchanging. "Decay became present in her time, and she realized that there could only be one culprit: Galaxia. She passed through the Time Gate to this time, taking the form of Chibichibi, to warn them." She indicated the three wounded Outer Senshi. "However, as she predicted, her powers couldn't block Galaxia, and so she disappeared back to her own time."

"So, is there really anything we can do?" asked Minako. "If it's bound to happen..."

"Something can obviously change it," Pluto said curtly. "Otherwise, she would have had no reason to try and stop it."

Everyone contemplated this new information. "Tell me where this lead may be, and I will try to search for it on my computer," Ami said.

"Sailor Cosmos did not say specifically, but I plan to visit her in her time tomorrow morning," replied Pluto. "That way, we may try to locate specifics."

Chibi-usa's mind was buzzing. Her mother was lost in space, her friends wounded, and her allies were present at the Moon Kingdom. There was a reason for all of this...

The whole day went on with a lot of talk of leads and whatnot, but it was all going in circles. Chibi-usa could hardly stand it, especially since Hotaru was in the hospital wing with her father (and Haruka and Michiru). It felt like everyone, including her own _guardians_, were excluding her! There was no opportunity to speak up, either, since it never ended.

Sighing with defeat, the girl trudged out to the gardens, where she sat by herself for quite some time. She could hear the conversation through the windows, and it didn't stop until the sun was beginning to set. She was called in to dinner, and she ate silently while everyone still discussed the situation.

She felt like she should have a bigger part in this... but no one was giving her the chance. "Do we have anything planned yet?" she asked, annoyed.

"Not really, Small Lady, but we are discussing all of our options," replied Princess Kakyuu. "This is a dangerous task, and it must be treated delicately."

_What else can they discuss?! _Her eyes rolled, and she departed to go to sleep. When she lay in bed, she continued to believe that there was something everyone was missing, including herself...

But at least _she_ knew something was off.


End file.
